codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Replika (episode)
Replika is the eighth episode of Season 4 and the 73rd episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Odd and Aelita having a big fight because Odd did not want to get up and asks her to make up an excuse so he could sleep in. Aelita tells Jim that Odd was sick and had to go to the infirmary, but when Jim pulls his back in gym and has to go there himself, Odd, of course wasn't there. So both Odd and Aelita get 4 hours of detention. On Lyoko, Jeremie said that they would have to be split into teams of two, and Ulrich and Yumi are tired of Odd and Aelita fighting so they leave, making Aelita and Odd be on the same team. However, Nicholas and Herb had already seen Odd and Aelita going to the factory and wonder what they are up to, so they follow them. Jeremie is worried that they will find the supercomputer so Odd comes up with a plan, and needs Aelita to get devirtualized. So to get Herb and Nicholas to go away, Odd and Aelita kiss in front of them to convince them that they were there for a date. Herb and Nicholas tried to tell Sissi that they had kissed, but since they were supposed to be cousins, she didn't believe it. Odd and Aelita make up at the end and the episode closes. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Réplika. *Jeremie's farewell clip in Echoes is first seen in this episode, but it is also seen in Bragging Rights and A Space Oddity. *First time someone other than Aelita (Yumi) pilot the Skidbladnir. Gallery Forest replika image.jpg|The Skidbladnir explores the Forest Replika. Aelita's Energy Sheild.jpg|Aelita uses her Creativity to create a large barrir to protect the Skid. Aelita New Outfit.jpg|Odd cuts in front of Aelita to get into the scanner. Hasn't he heard of "ladies first"? Replika_254.jpg|Aelita looking at Odd. Replika_255.jpg|Odd thinking of what to say to Aelita. Odd looking at Aelita.png|Odd looking at Aelita. Replika_003.jpg|Odd playing a game. Replika_253.jpg|Both Odd and Aelita are sitting down. Replika_020.jpg|Odd asks Aelita to come up with a excuse for gym class as he sleeps. Replika_277.jpg|Aelita makes a field with her Creativity. Replika_276.jpg|Odd thanks Aelita for making the shield. Replika_332.jpg|Odd dodges William's Zweihander. William about to hit Odd.png|William about to hit Odd. William hits Odd.png|Ouch that has to hurt. Ouch that has to hurt.png|William is seen hitting Odd before Odd starts flying into the edge. Secondaires 1036.jpg|Herb talking to Nicholas. Replika_329.jpg|Nicholas thinks Odd is in the water. Replika_331.jpg|Nicholas sees Jeremie but thinks that he's Odd. Replika_103.jpg|''"Let's Go"'' Nicholas says when he sees Odd and Aelita heading to the Factory. Replika_330.jpg|Herb after falling in the water. Odd tries to get up.png|Odd tries not to fall into the Digital Sea William about to stomp on Odd's Hand.png|But William steps on his hand. Odd falling into the Digital Sea.png|Odd falls into the Digital Sea.. Replika_337.jpg|..but is saved by Aelita. Odd 1121.jpg|Odd coming out from a scanner, safe and sound. Aelita and Odd.jpg|Aelita and Odd kiss to fool Nicholas and Herb. ca:Rèplica es:Replika (episodio) fr:Réplika (épisode) gl:Réplica (episodio) it:Due ficcanaso di troppo pl:Odcinek 73 "Replika" pt:Réplica (episódio) ru:Реплика (эпизод) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs info Category:Replika (episode)